1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tow hook and more specifically it relates to a tow hook connection system which may be universally and efficiently secured to a vehicle in a manner which reduces the risk of damaging the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tow hooks are commonly used on a wide range of vehicles, from small ATV's to large semi-trucks. Conventional tow hooks can be difficult to install and operate. In the past, prior art tow hooks often include a single point of connection, which can cause damage to the vehicle or the vehicle's frame when heavy loads are towed or pulled. Because there is no uniform distribution of force, the single point of connection can also weaken the frame of the vehicle and reduce its durability. If a tow hook becomes dislodged or disconnected during use, it can result in injury to individuals or damage to property, including the object being towed or the vehicle itself.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tow hook connection system which may be universally and efficiently secured to a vehicle in a manner which reduces the risk of damaging the vehicle.